There are more and more cases in biometric authentication systems where, in addition to an already-registered biometric information, users register and use new biometric information, in order to handle increase in users of biometric authentication systems, improve the rate of handling users, and so forth. Security in such a situation, to confirm that the person inputting biometric information to be newly registered is the same person as the registrant of registered biometric information, is important.
There has been prior art for ensuring that new and old biometric information are biometric information derived from the same person (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-123532 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-208682), such as art for automatically registering new biometric information in a biometric authentication device based on multiple numbers of times of authentication results, art for ensuring that two pieces of biometric information are derived from the same person, based on positional relation between a fingerprint image and a palm image, and so forth.